


Marceline and Bonnibel

by SumiArana



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Oral, PWP, Smut, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not getting off that easily... not until you get me off." Somewhat inspired by 'I'm Just Your Problem'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marceline and Bonnibel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adventure Time does not belong to me and I am making no profit from the publication of this fanfiction.
> 
> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AND YURI/FEMSLASH/LESBIANS AHEAD.
> 
> Author's notes: First Adventure Time fic! And my first yuri fic too! I hope I did okay. Sugarless Gum! Somewhat Domme!Marcy and Bonnibel, yay! Obvious inspiration from I'm Just Your Problem. Yuri so don't continue if you don't like that stuff. Enjoy! Reading and Reviewing is always super appreciated!   
> x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,” Marceline hissed, her hand planted firmly on the back of the Bonnibel's head. “Is that what you want me to do...?” A smirk ghosted across her grey lips, a near malicious glint in her eyes.  
The Princess opened her mouth to protest, but the sound was muffled as Marceline pressed the girl's head lower between her thighs. She could feel the Princess's hot breath against her already wet sex.   
Bonnibel's hands were bound behind her back, the thick red strap of Marceline's axe wound tightly around her small wrists. The blood was pounding in her temple – and also elsewhere – as she stared at Marceline's naked form. Her black pubic hair was trimmed neatly. Seeing another girl this close and personal made her face burn even hotter – and the fact that it was Marceline was driving her crazy.  
“Go on, princess. Taste me.” Marceline applied more pressure to the back of Bonnibel's head and the princess submitted. Her tongue tentatively flickered across the vampire's slit. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste – slightly metallic, almost sweet, all together indescribable – that made her salivate for more.  
The Vampire Queen gave a soft sigh of pleasure. “Mmm... that's a good girl.” She whispered as Bonnibel's sweet tongue pressed against her opening again. “Don't be afraid... I won't bite.” Marceline shifted, parting her thighs further to allow the other girl easier access.  
Bonnibel hesitated momentarily, examining the vampire's glistening slit. She had beautiful, soft skin that just begged to be touched. She wished she could run her fingertips over Marceline's soft skin and cursed the bindings around her wrists.  
Marceline arched her back and angled her hips forward as she felt Bonnibel's tentative tongue dip inside. Her mouth was hot and wet, exploring the vampire's folds for the first time. She was clumsy at first, tasting every inch of flesh she could. Slowly she became more aware of where to lick, where to suck...   
She drew Marceline's clit into her mouth, surprised when she found a hard piece of metal pierced through the soft skin. It sent molten lava through her veins, where the heat puddled between her own thighs. She had read about piercings for sexual enhancement, but hadn't ever dreamed of coming across any. She had always found them distasteful. But now, she loved the way the cool metal felt against her own hot mouth.  
Marceline let a soft moan fall from her lips, encouraging the princess to continue. Bonnibel flicked her tongue over the hard nub now, becoming more and more aware of how Marceline's body responded. She had grown so wet in just the few short minutes the scientist had been exploring her body.  
A devious thought flashed through Bonnibel's mind and she couldn't suppress a small smile. She drew away, taking long licks of Marceline's pussy.  
“Marceline,” She started, her breath coming in small pants. “If you would just untie me...”  
The vampire made a small noise of disapproval. “Now, Princess, you're not getting off that easily... not until you get me off.”  
“Mmph!” The princess gave a soft groan as she was forced back between Marceline's thighs. She went back to work, twirling her small tongue against Marceline's engorged clit. Her tongue danced in small circles over the nerve.  
“That's it,” Marceline sighed softly. “Just like that...” She inhaled sharply as her clit was engulfed in Bonnibel's mouth again. Her hips rolled against her will, her grip loosening against the other girl. She cursed softly, regaining her composure after a moment. She hadn't been expecting Princess Bubblegum to be such a formidable scholar when it came to things that couldn't be learned from reading a book.  
“Marceline...”  
“I didn't say you could stop--”  
“Untie me, please, I want to... feel you.” Bonnibel murmured, her face burning hotter. She couldn't even bring herself to say the words.  
A devilish smile found it's way to Marceline's lips. “Oh? Feel me how, Princess?”  
“You know...” She strained lightly against the bonds.  
“Say it, Princess...”   
“I want to f-finger you.” She took in a sharp breath.  
“That wasn't so hard, was it?” Marceline smirked, fingertips dancing down Bonnibel's back until they reached the strap. With one movement she loosened it enough to grant her freedom.  
Princess Bubblegum slid her hand up Marceline's bare thighs, reveling at her soft skin. She squeezed the vampire's thighs gently, swallowing a soft moan. She found herself cupping Marceline's backside after a few moments, alternating squeezes from each hand while her mouth worked against her pussy. Nothing else mattered at this moment – it was just her, and Marceline.  
Her tongue worked at the other's pierced clit as she pressed a single finger to the vampire's opening. She held her breath as she slipped that digit inside. She was so wet. The single finger explored for a moment, her tongue never ceasing in it's movements, before a second joined. She was so wonderfully tight and moist.  
Her fingers searched for that telltale spot, and when she felt Marceline shudder, Bonnibel knew she had found it. She stroked it with both fingers, slowly at first but quickening at a maddening pace. She drew the piercing into her mouth again, letting her lower teeth graze against the hard nub ever so lightly.  
Marceline moaned, her hips moving in time with Bonnibel's ministrations, feeling her impending orgasm start to build. She felt the hot ball in her stomach growing tighter and tighter – she knew she wouldn't last much longer if the princess kept up this pace.  
The Vampire Queen's hips jerked up again and she drew in a sharp breath. Bonnibel felt her long fingernails pressing into her skin but continued, working her tongue over that hardened little nub even faster.  
“Oh – Bonnie!” Marceline's wrapped her thighs around the other girl's head, her entire body quivering. Bonnibel felt her new partner's sex spasm around her fingers. She couldn't hide a small, satisfied smile when she drew her fingers away. She slipped them into her own mouth, sucking them clean. She couldn't get enough of Marceline's juices.  
They made eye contact.   
It was silent for a moment. The only sound was Marceline's breath coming in heavy pants as she began to recover from her orgasm. Bonnibel hesitated for a moment before leaning up and capturing Marceline's grey lips in a soft kiss. She shivered when the vampire's hand curled against the nape of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The Princess's face went red again, sure that Marceline could taste herself on her lips.  
“Am I sweet enough for you?” She whispered once she broke away, forehead pressed against Bonnibel's. She could only kiss back in response, hoping like hell this wouldn't be their last encounter.


End file.
